


Good News Or Bad News?

by PrincessMeganFire



Series: Glee Classification au [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Baselines, Caregivers, Classification AU, Classifications, Dominants, Five Stages of Grief, Gen, Infantilism, Jake Puckerman centric, Little Blaine, Little Blaine Anderson, Little Brittany, Little Brittany S Pierce, Little Jake Puckerman, Little Noah Puckerman, Little Puck, Little!Blaine, Little!Brittany, Little!Puck, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pamphlets, Submissives, little jake, little!Jake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeganFire/pseuds/PrincessMeganFire
Summary: Au: Children get classified when their sixteen, so on Jake Puckerman’s sixteenth birthday, he finds out his classification.... he’s a little.
Relationships: Slight Marley Rose/Jake Puckerman
Series: Glee Classification au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593961
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Good News Or Bad News?

It was time. He’d finally turned sixteen, the day when you know. The day you know what you are, and figure out how it defines you and how it fits into your everyday lives. Some people, like Marley Rose, had good ideas of what they’d be, clues that had come up over the years.

Jake Puckerman has no clue. He knew what his brother was - Noah “Puck” Puckerman was a little. One of the five classifications: dominant, submissive, little, caregiver, baseline. Some people who special, being one classification but having the tendencies of another. That’s what Unique Adams had thought of Ryder Lynn before he was classified - she thought he would be a baseline with dominant tendencies. Jake had agreed with her, and Unique had been right.

The older kids in Glee Club already had their classifications: Tina was submissive with dominant tendencies; Sam was dominant; Artie was a baseline; Joe was a baseline; Brittany was a little; and Blaine was a little. And though he wasn’t a part of Glee Club, he was around enough for Jake to note that Finn was a dominant with caregiver tendencies. Then there were the other sophomores who just happened to be older than Jake, which was basically just Unique (baseline with dominant tendencies), Kitty Wilde (dominant), and Ryder. 

Jake was nervous, there was no doubt about that. By twelve o’clock on this very day, he’d be called into Miss Pillsberry’s office, once she had received an email from the classification centre of Ohio. Puck had told all about it, about the nerves, about the anticipation, and then all the disappointment and anger he’d felt towards his classification. Being a little wasn’t ideal, not in the slightest, and most littles chose to stay little for their entire lives. Puck pushed down his tendencies in dangerous ways, with drugs and with alcohol to try and let go, ignoring his head space whenever it came near. Glee Club changed that.

Like Blaine and Brittany, Puck wasn’t little all the time, not by a long shot. They were little more than he was. But in Glee, he had a chance to let go (often on busses to competitions, much to Mr Schuester’s annoyance) and have no one around to judge him for it. 

Jake knew that his Glee Club wasn’t like Pucks, they hadn’t quite reached that family level yet, but didn’t have any doubts that he’d be safe around them, should that be his classification. Besides, everyone was good with Blaine and Brittany. Even Kitty, who despised everyone, couldn’t help but coo and spoil Blaine and Brittany whenever they were little. They could only really be little in Glee, which wasn’t exactly helpful, and of course they couldn’t be little all the time, but Finn and Mr Schue always made sure they had a little time to be little, because having these uncontrollable feelings and urges that had to be suppressed all the time wasn’t healthy, and school took up a lot of that time. Most littles went a special school for littles, but the ones who weren’t constantly little - like Brittany, Blaine, and Puck - simply had to contain their urges for hours on end.

Jake didn’t like the sound of that, it sounded painful and a lot of unnecessary trouble. Baselines had it easy because unless they had tendencies they were basically a clean slate and could be whoever the wanted to be. Dominants were basically all the hot people just trying to bang the cute submissives, and caregivers could be in whatever relationship they wanted, choosing between having a caregiver-little relationship, or within another and have a little between them, or a little wasn’t even necessary.

But littles had it the hardest, and Jake didn’t want to go through that. 

XX~•~•XX

“There’s got to have been some kind of mistake-” Jake argued. It was what he had feared. Miss Pillsberry looked at him through sympathetic eyes. “I remember when your brother said to me the exact same thing four years ago, and do you want to know what I told him?” She asked, reaching behind her. Frankly at this point, Jake didn’t care. His world had come crashing down on him. Little. He was a little. Jake Puckerman, Jake Puckerman the little. 

Miss Pillsberry handed over two pamphlets reading: So you’re a little and So you dislike your classification. “I’m pretty sure your brother didn’t read them, just threw them out in fact, but he of had, I don’t think he would have had as much trouble adjusting. I think these are really helpful. You might have it easier, you know. You’re an older age than he was.” Jake tried to steal a glance at the laptop Miss Pillsberry had open in front of her. Littles headspace ages never changed, another thing wasn’t the greatest. In Glee Club whenever Blaine and Brittany were little, Brittany would be a four year old mostly, her headspaces generally staying between three and five, but Blaine was a baby. In constant need of care, the oldest he went was two, and that was hardly ever. Jake didn’t want that. He didn’t want to be a baby. Blaine had it the hardest, and though Jake sympathised, he didn’t want the same for himself.

“How old am I?” Jake dared to ask. He was basically going through the five stages of grief: he was in denial at first, considering his outburst. And then his anger - he had a right not to be happy with the whole situation, though he could imagine Puck had been a whole lot more angry. He was currently at the bargaining stage, wasn’t quite over it but simply wanted to see how things would play out without having to go through with it quite yet. Perhaps it’d be fine and he’d skip the depression part and just accept it, but a part of him knew he was just fooling himself with that one.

“It says here that you’re between the ages of four to six. Your brother was three to five, so sometimes he may be older than you, but a lot of the time you’ll be older than him. At least you’ve got something to bond over.” Miss Pillsberry giggles awkwardly. It was no secret that Puck had been giving Jake terrible advice throughout the school year, so maybe having something to bond over would make things less... hectic. 

“Are you ok? Do you need a minute? Because there’s a girl whose birthday is also today who I need to see.” She tried to coax Jake out of her office - she really wanted to try and help, but at this stage all she could do was offer emotional support and that didn’t seem to be the case right now. 

“Whats she?” Jake croaked, tears filling his eyes, this was just too hard to comprehend. “I can’t tell you that.” Miss Pillsberry sighed. “You don’t need to tell me the name, I won’t guess.” Jake muttered. He needed something else to think about, even the hate of a girl he didn’t know if she got a classification better than his. Let’s face it - unless she was a little also, he hated her. “She’s a submissive.” 

XX~•~•XX

By the time Glee Club had started, Miss Pillsberry had called the final name: Ella Ivytooth. Jake assumed she was submissive, but he wouldn’t care if he was submissive. All he’d have to do was hope that Marley was a dominant (not likely). 

Mr Schue was sat atop the piano beside Finn when Jake walked in. He’d been a little late due to the meeting with Miss Pillsberry, but luckily all he’d missed was what the weeks assignment was which Ryder could just tell him later.

As if they wanted to mock him, today just happened to be a little day for Blaine and Brittany - Jake knew it once he’d seen the closed doors. Glee Clubs doors were always open unless it was a little day. Sam sat between Brittany and Blaine, both giggling and trying to grab onto him like he was the most interesting thing in the world. 

“I’m sorry I’m late, Mr Schue.” Jake said, trying to act as normal as possible. The older kids might not have realised it, but the other sophomores did - he wasn’t ok. He sat beside Marley who leaned over to ask if he was ok. He brushed her off.

“Was today your Judgement Day, dude?” Finn called out. That’s what the older kids called it. That’s what the sophomores had started calling it, all but Jake. It just made the whole process of it seem more scary. 

Before Jake could reply, Ryder turned around in his chair and gently punched Jakes shin. “Yeah, come on. Tell us what you are.” Instantly, all eyes were on him. He began to sweat slightly, and Blaine and Brittanys little innocent expressions reminding him of what he was wasn’t doing him any good, either. “I-I-I-” Jake Puckerman did many things, but he didn’t stutter. He apparently hadn’t realised how nervous he was up until that point. 

“Relax, we’re not gonna murder you.” Kitty grinned a devilish grin. Jake still couldn’t believe she hadn’t tatted Blaine and Brittany out yet, though he suspected slightly that she might have them doing things for her. He didn’t want that. He knew what her request would be.

“Like Sam?” Brittany pushed her finger against Sam’s chest, the guy dramatically falling back, flopping as gently as he could over Blaine, who found the entire thing hilarious. “Or us?” Brittanys finger wagged quickly between her and Blaine, the younger little grabbing at it. “Or Joey?” 

Jake sighed. He had to say it. He couldn’t hide it, not forever. Not from Glee Club. Not like Puck. 

“I’m a little.” The words came out rushed and Jakes eyes fell shut, the kids squeezing together. Maybe if he tried hard enough, he could make this all disappear...

It was silent for a few moments before Ryder asked: “What age?” Jakes eyes opened. “Apparently between four and six.” He muttered, looking off to the side. He felt Uniques hand on his thigh and Joe rubbing his back slightly. “Help?” Blaine pointed to himself as he spoke with little care for his words, fingers stuck in his mouth and dribbling slightly. Jake nodded towards him. “Yeah, I might need a little help.” He whispered.

And he knew the Glee Club would give it to him, they wouldn’t leave him high and dry. It was be awkward and painful and like any other situation like this, like it had been when Brittany and Blaine had to readjust to different people being in their safe space and all their previous friends that had played with them and looked after them all gone. 

But something just told Jake that it’d be alright, and that he’d get through this. With the Glee Club by his side.


End file.
